


Happy Valentine's Day, Boo

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Kitten Author, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft Dom Ranboo, Top Ranboo, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Lingerie, belly bulge, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tubbo wears something special for the one he loves.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Valentine's Day, Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Both Tubbo and Ranboo are 20 in the fanfiction. Just because I feel like it would be better if they were 20, just so they can have a job, live on their own, and buy their own things.

They had gotten together two years earlier and had talked about lingerie. Tubbo didn't mind wearing it, he had already worn skirts and dresses before so there wasn't really a difference. Ranboo didn't mind seeing the ram hybrid in a dress, in a skirt, and he certainly wasn't against the idea of lingerie. 

So, Tubbo managed to get some lingerie and waited for Ranboo to come home from work so he could show off to his boyfriend. He looked in the mirror, smiling and twirling in the outfit. It was a red sleeveless lacy top, a white ribbon wrapped around the edges decorated with red hearts. Matching the tip, the panties he wore were red and lacy with white bows on both of his hips, decorated in the same red hearts. Over it, Tubbo wore a white see-through dress that barely fell to his thighs.

Tubbo waited patiently, cooking a nice dinner for the enderman hybrid while also setting up the table. Once he finished dinner, he made a plate for himself and Ranboo, putting it on the table. He then put a box of chocolates with a small note of his love in the middle of the table.

Eventually, Ranboo came home, announcing his presence.

"Ranboo~!" Tubbo came over, his tail wagging slightly.

Ranboo widened his eyes and blushed, face turning a bright purple, "T-Tubbo... O-Oh my god..."

Tubbo spun around, "Do I look good?"

"Y-You look great... Shit..." Ranboo covered his face, just staring. He couldn't take his eyes off the other.

The ram giggled, walking up to the other. He stood on his toes (damn enderman for being so tall), kissing the other's cheek, "Think of me as your dessert~! But first, you need to eat dinner!"

Ranboo just nodded. 

They went to the table, eating dinner. The enderman had some difficulty, seeing as he just wanted to stare at Tubbo, but at the same time knew his eyes could only undress the other so much. He wanted to just get his hands on the other, but he did as he was told, eating his dinner so he could have dessert. They finished up and washed the dishes together, sharing a quick kiss on the lips as they did so.

Once they were finished, Ranboo picked the brunette up and carried him to the bedroom. The enderman set him down gently on the bed, kissing Tubbo's cheek gently as he removed his dress. The ram's ears flicked, blushing as Ranboo's eyes looked over him. 

"You're so beautiful..." Ranboo purred, leaning down and kissing his lips, "Beautiful and all mine..."

Tubbo nodded, smiling as he blushed more, "Y-Yours, Ranboo..."

The enderman kissed and sucked marks into his neck, removing the top Tubbo was wearing. The brunette gasped, biting his lip as Ranboo sucked and bit gently on his nipples, hands gently caressing him. 

"B-Boo-"

"Patience, Tubbo." The dual haired boy chuckled, "Wanna take my time..."

Tubbo whimpered, nodding. Ranboo removed the bottoms, licking his lips at the sight. The ram flushed, ears lowering as Ranboo just stared at him. He reached up and removed the shirt from the enderman, Ranboo not stopping him. He continued to stare, licking his lips as he continued to look over the red faced brunette.

"C-Come on B-Boo, don't just stare..." Tubbo whimpered, "Come on, pl-please!"

Ranboo nodded, kissing his lips gently. Tubbo immediately kissed back, hands going to the other's dual colored hair. The enderman removed his pants and boxers, grabbing some lube to coat his fingers. He gently pushed one inside the brunette, Tubbo gasping.

"Y-You okay?" Ranboo asked, concerned.

The ram nodded, giggling, "I-I'm fine, Ranboo... Just surprised."

"Doing so good for me, Tubbo." The enderman kissed his cheeks, "Such a good boy..."

Tubbo hummed, nodding. He loved the praises, loved how soft Ranboo was. The enderman could snap him in two, but Ranboo was far too kind and gentle for that. Ranboo pushed a second finger into him, and soon a third, muttering praises the whole time.

Tubbo whimpered, "B-Boo, I'm ready, pl-please!" 

Ranboo nodded, kiss his forehead. He removed his fingers from the brunette before pushing in slowly. Tubbo moaned, biting his lip and arching his back slightly as the enderman slowly pushed all the way in. Once he was fully inside the other, he gently rubbed his stomach at the bulge resting against his stomach.

Tubbo let out a gasp when Ranboo massaged the bulge, "B-Boo!"

"Sorry, you're just so cute!" Ranboo chuckled, "Take me so well, despite how tiny you are~!"

"M'not tiny!"

Ranboo chuckled, beginning to thrust slowly and earning a moan, watching the bulge disappear and reappear each time, "You're tiny, baby. This just proves it!"

Whatever retort Tubbo was going to spit out was switched with a loud moan. Without even trying, Ranboo was hitting his prostate and he felt close already. It wasn't fair how big he was. Stupid enderman genes.

Ranboo leaned down, wrapping the brunette's legs around his waist as he began to go faster, kissing the ram's head, "Doing so good for me, Tubbo. Doing amazing..."

Tubbo moaned loudly, "B-Boo! N-Nngh, so close!"

"Already?" Ranboo teased, "Hold back, sweetheart."

The brunette nodded, doing his best, gripping the sheets as Ranboo continued his gentle pace. The ram moaned, arching his back slightly when Ranboo started to go faster. He leaned down, kissing and biting small marks into the brunette's neck. He whispered constant praises and pet names, trying not to hurt Tubbo. He gripped the boy's hips, trying his best not to dig his nails into the smaller boy. He hated when Tubbo got hurt, no way was he going to purposely cause harm.

The ram whimpered, "B-Boo, I-I can't-"

Ranboo kissed him gently, thrusting faster to chase his own pleasure, "Go ahead, baby, it's okay."

Tubbo cried out in pleasure as he came on their chests. Ranboo moaned, biting his lip as Tubbo clenched around him. However, he wasn't close, so he continued thrusting fast, chasing his own release without a care in the world. Tubbo cried out from the overstimulation, gripping the sheets tightly.

"B-Boo-" Tubbo cried out, "T-Too much, I-I-"

The enderman continued, kissing his cheek, "You can take it, sweetheart, I know you can~ You've done it before!"

Tubbo couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other's neck, tugging on his black and white hair. Ranboo hissed, eyes glowing a bit because of the slight pain that came with it. The brunette pulled the other down for a kiss, both moaning into both of their mouths. Ranboo pulled away from the kiss, kissing Tubbo's head, cheeks, and lips constantly.

"B-Boo, I-I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Ranboo moaned, beginning to stroke the brunette in time with his thrusts, "I-Inside?"

Tubbo nodded, chuckling, "P-Please? I-I'm close-"

Ranboo kissed him one more time, Tubbo coming once again on their chests. The enderman moaned in the other's mouth before he came inside the smaller. He watched as the bulge in his stomach grew, continuing to thrust as he rode through his pleasure. His enderman biology made his orgasms last a lot longer, so when he finally finished spilling into the ram, there was a very noticeable bump.

Tubbo whimpered, feeling Ranboo push down on his stomach, watching as the purple cum dripped out, "Boo..."

Ranboo hummed in response, continuing to empty the boy.

"Boo, wanna cuddle..." Tubbo offered his arms.

"We gotta wash up first. And change the sheets." Ranboo chuckled, gently massaging his now flat stomach, "A-Are you okay? I-I didn't-"

"I'm okay, Ranboo!" Tubbo giggled, "You were just fine!"

"I just don't want to hurt you... I-I know how big I am and how much I, er, c-come..." His face flushed purple.

The ram giggled, "You're just fine! Can we cuddle in the bath?"

Ranboo chuckled, nodding. He picked the other up bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Did you like your present?" Tubbo asked.

Ranboo nodded, "Now my box of chocolates and flowers, seems so small compared to this."

"Oh hush, I liked it!"

The enderman chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Boo." The ram smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tubbo." The enderman smiled back, "I love you."

"I love you too, big man."


End file.
